0000 AM
by Tehhijau
Summary: "Walaupun aku ragu,aku masih menunggumu sampai jam 12 malam ini,bisakah kemari sebentar saja? TO:My Dearest"-WARNING INSIDE-monologue,,pingin RnR?


Synndrome-Hawkeye-Rererefina

**00.00 AM**

Based from Fullmetal Alchemist

Disclaimer : Hiromu Arakawa (mbah Hiromu,aku pinjem chara-nya ya? hhehehe)

**ATT: Warning Inside!**

Hari ini adalah hari ke enam di minggu Februari yang mendung. Aku terbangun dari mimpiku, lagi-lagi mimpi tentangmu. Sambil mengelap sesuatu yang basah di ujung bibirku, aku mengingat lagi mimpi itu, mimpi saat dimana aku sama sekali tidak dapat melihat wajahmu seperti biasanya, ya, seperti mimpi yang biasanya. Aku melihat punggungmu yang besar dan...gagah-menurutku- dan mengayun kayu berpahat yang biasanya sering kulihat orang memakai itu untuk bermain baseball. Kubuka kunci yang menyegel kamarku, kusibakkan gorden hijau kearah kiri dan mengintiplah ilalang-ilalang layu yang daunnya menjuntai kemana-mana didalam gelap. Aku baru tersadar saat aku melihat _Jacque Martin_-ku yang baru menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Sambil berkata _"aku bodoh sekali sih?"_ didalam hati, aku menutup kembali gorden hijau yang menggantung didepan jendela kamar dan mengambil duduk didepan meja komputer yang masih memperlihatkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Lampu merah monitornya masih berkelap-kelip, alunan gitar klasik dari sebuah speaker kecil masih membahana, CPUnya masih berdengung ditemani lampu kecil berwarna hijau dan kuning yang masih menyala semenjak terakhir aku tinggal untuk menikmati nyamannya terlelap diatas kapuk. Entah sudah berapa jam aku tinggalkan benda yang tak pernah mengeluh ini. Aku menggerakkan mouse, berusaha membangunkannya. Cahaya kombinasi biru-putih muncul perlahan-lahan dan akhirnya membentuk tampilan _Windows_ _modern_ dengan segala tombol dan _icon shortcut desktop_ yang menjadi aplikasi favoritku. Melalui aba-aba mouse, aku memencet tombol berbentuk kotak di _Winamp _dan pertunjukkan gitar akustik milik DEPAPEPE pun langsung berakhir. Setelah men-_shutdown-_nya, aku kembali menikmati kapuk lembut yang sudah berbalur dengan wewangian khas tubuhku. Aku merebahkan kepalaku dan menyambar handphone yang tepat berada disamping kepalaku. Terlihat disana, _satu pesan diterima_. Tanpa aba-aba jemariku sudah menari diatas keypadnya. Dan apa yang aku dapatkan?

_"Selamat ulang tahun, sobat"_

_ dikirim pukul 00:06, 6/2/11_

Ya, sebuah hadiah ucapan selamat ulang tahun beserta doa-doa yang membuntuti dibelakangnya. Ini dari siapa? Dari seseorang gadis yang kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Aku ingat, waktu kecil aku pernah melakukan sebuah dosa-entah kecil atau malah besar- padanya, dulu aku bersikap pura-pura tak suka padanya, aku ingin teman-temanku yang lain menyukaiku karena telah ikut-ikutan membencinya. Namun itu adalah setitik kecil kenangan dimasa lalu yang sangat aku sesali, karena ternyata dialah orang yang sangat mengerti dan menyayangi aku, kakak palsunya.

_"Boleh tidak aku memanggilmu 'kakak'?"_

_ "Sesukamu saja, hahahaha!"_

Sepercik kenangan dimasa kecil saat kami mandi bersama. Sungguh dari hati yang terdalam, aku memohon maaf dengan sangat. Setelah merasa polos, aku tertidur lelap-tanpa dosa.

Pukul enam. Matahari mulai tak sabaran untuk berlomba mengintipku dari balik kaca jendela. Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri terhadap cahaya. Lagi, handphone-ku berdering, _dua pesan ._

_"Happy birthday, Sista!"_

_Dikirim pukul 04.13, 6/2/11_

Sebuah ucapan lagi pada hari dimana umurku menjadi 18 tahun, angka yang sangat sakral menurutku. Oh, ini dari seorang sahabat dimana aku pernah tinggal satu atap dengannya. Dia adalah penolong yang dikirim Tuhan untukku saat aku benar-benar merasa sendirian didunia ini, orang yang dengan seenaknya menyapaku yang tak dikenalnya. Orang yang lucu dan suka asal bicara. Aku jadi teringat lagi kenangan itu, saat kesalahpahaman terjadi diantara kami yang membuatku menangis diatas atap tempat dimana dulu kami pernah tinggal bersama. Tapi diatap itu pulalah kami berbagi cerita, tentang aku, tentang dia, dan tentang orang yang kucintai sampai detik ini. Lelaki yang aku cintai, entah dimana hatinya sekarang, yang selalu muncul didalam mimpiku, yang mampu menaklukkan hatiku sampai berlutut. Sambil menerawang pikiranku sendiri, aku mulai membaca pesan kedua.

_"Selamat ulang tahun ya?"_

_ Dikirim pukul 06:29, 6/2/11_

Seseorang dari masa lalu datang dengan mesin waktunya yang canggih, _SMS_. Orang ini adalah pacarku dimasa lalu. Ya, pacar pertamaku. Saat mengingatnya, aku sedikit mengalami gangguan traumatis, kepalaku pusing dan sedikit mual. Entah kekerasan apa yang dilakukannya padaku, aku sendiri tak mau dan tak bisa mengingatnya. Walau dia orang yang kasar dan selalu bermain kekerasan, tetapi aku selalu menerimanya sampai akhir, walau hatiku tersakiti saat itu, aku tetap menerimanya sambil menangis, walau dia berpaling pada yang lain, aku tetap memaafkannya sambil menahan agar suaraku tidak terdengar bergetar ditelepon genggam saat dia menjelaskan semuanya, saat aku menangis sejadinya dibalik selimut yang hampir basah seperempatnya. Aku menahan dan menanggung semuanya, sampai kami berpisah. Perpisahan kami tidaklah menjadi suatu penghalang diantara hubungan kami yang akhirnya berpindah status menjadi sahabat. Sedikitpun aku tak pernah menyesalinya. Lain halnya dengan dirimu yang saat ini masih dapat tertangkap oleh indera pengelihatanku, bahkan masih terlihat dimata hatiku. Artinya, aku masih mencintaimu. Pahamkah kata-kata ini? Mataku terpejam, mengharapkan sebuah anugerah, indera keenam, ya, agar dapat mengetahui dimana dirimu, dimana hatimu, dimana perasaanmu, dan mencari bayanganku yang tertimbun disana, atau malah sudah kau buang? Handphone-ku berdering lagi. _Satu pesan diterima._

_"Selamat ulang tahun ke-18, anakku tercinta!"_

_ Dikirim pukul 06.32, 6/2/11_

Ayah dan Ibuku, seseorang yang tak akan pernah hilang dari hatiku, seseorang yang tak akan pernah dapat aku lampaui, seseorang yang tak akan pernah dapat kubalas jasanya. Mereka jauh disana, berjuang untukku sampai keringatnya habis terkuras, sampai lemak ditubuhnya menguap ke udara, sampai kulitnya tak mampu lagi menolak gaya grafitasi bumi. Tapi apa yang aku lakukan? Aku telah berdosa karena menomorduakan Ayah dan Ibuku hanya untuk memikirkanmu. Yeah, sampai detik ini aku masih menunggu monitor di handphone-ku bertuliskan _satu pesan diterima, from'...'_ dengan ucapan _Happy birthday!_ atau semacamnya. Tunggu dulu, bahkan aku tak sanggup menyebutkan namamu, nama yang terasa mendesak dihati, membuat dadaku sesak seakan sudah tak ada udara lagi yang dapat kuhirup. Nama yang selalu memenuhi isi otakku, menyimpan sejuta reaksi saat melihat wajahmu. Kamu pasti tidak akan mengerti kegilaan ini. Ingatkah? Sudah setahun kita tak saling bicara. Ini sungguh sangat gila.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi, mengambil sedikir airnya dengan setangkup tanganku. Dinginnya air bening mulai membasahi dahi, pipi, hingga daguku. Sisa-sisa airnya menetes kebajuku, menimbulkan sebuah pola bulat yang hilang saat mengering. Teringat lagi, saat dirimu melakukan hal yang sama dengan ini, tapi itu dulu, setahun yang lalu. Aku langsung menghambur keluar karena terlalu banyak sisa-sisa bayanganmu disana. Setelah sedikit menenangkan diri, aku menggapai panci ukuran sedang dengan sebuah isolator disalah satu sisinya, membawanya kearah keran yang mulai kuputar perlahan sampai air jernih setengah memenuhinya. _CTAK!_ Suara kompor gas mulai mendesis, aku meletakkan panci yang mulai agak berat itu keatasnya, menunggunya sampai mendidih sambil mencari mie instan dilemari setinggi badanku, membuka salah satu pintunya yang terbuat dari kayu yang sudah terlihat lapuk dimakan usia. Aku menggapai sebungkus mie instan, _Rasa Ayam Bawang_, sekilas aku melihatnya saat aku sedang berusaha membuka bungkusan plastik tersebut dari arah atas, menarik lembut mie cetak itu dan memasukkannya kedalam air yang sudah mulai bergelembung-gelembung dan menimbulkan suara berisik. Mienya mulai tenggelam, dan saat itulah muncul lagi sebuah klise negatif yang perlahan menjadi terlihat nyata, yeah, itulah saat dimana kau berkunjung kerumahku dan tak bisa pulang karena hujan deras, saat itulah aku memasakkan mie instan kesukaanmu dan kita memakannya bersama. Ingatkah pada hal ini? Aku sendiri tidak dapat melupakannya. Hubungan kita memang sangat singkat, namun hal ini tidak dapat membuatku membuang semua ini dengan mudah. Ini terlalu berharga untuk masuk kedalam tong sampah. Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Aku tidak tahu. Semenjak hari itu, hari saat aku berjumpa denganmu lagi, yang bahkan aku tidak tahu bahwa ini menjadi hari terakhir kita bicara, hubungan kita memburuk karena kesalahanku, tepat setahun yang lalu. Mungkin aku sudah menjadi gadis yang paling buruk dimatamu, sampai tak pernah sedikitpun kau gerakkan bola matamu itu kearahku. Tepat, kesalahanku, setahun yang lalu. Aku masih menunggu satu hal yang belum terselesaikan, sebuah komik yang kau buat untukku, tentang kita dan salah seorang eks-adikmu dalam hayalan yang membuatku merasa tak waras karena cemburu pada hal yang maya. Kubuka lembaran demi lembaran, mengingat kebodohan dan kepolosanku. Aku malu melihatnya. Namun, ada sebuah kenangan manis yang terkunci diotakku, ialah setahun yang lalu, saat kau bersikap dengan ganjil dan memberiku secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi, sampai saat ini aku masih menyimpannya dan menjadi penghias disalah satu dinding kamarku, tepat setahun yang lalu kau tulis disana...

"_Selamat Ulang Tahun, kakak!"_

Manis sekali. Aku tahu, hal ini sudah tak akan terulang lagi, melihat keadaan hubungan kita yang seperti ini, membuatku pesimis, padahal sebentar lagi aku harus pergi dan mungkin tak dapat melihatmu lagi. Walaupun aku ragu, aku masih menunggumu sampai jam 12 malam ini, bisakah kemari sebentar saja?

**To: My Dearest**

Aku harap kau mau membacanya

**+++ The End +++**

Kisah nyata, dengan cukup modifikasi, untuk merayakan ulang tahun author yang ke-18, tepat pada hari ini, 6/2/11

Menurut pembaca (kalo ada yang mau baca), siapa yang cocok memerankan karakter tokoh utama ini?

Mind to Review?

**THX to YOU**


End file.
